upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Upin
Les’ Copaque Production Sdn. Bhd.’s second feature film entitled “''Upin & Ipin: Jeng, Jeng, Jeng!''”, is the first film in Malaysia that combines 3D animation and live-action. This film is a collaboration between two studio giants in Malaysia, with its shooting process held around Selangor and Kuala Lumpur, and the animation process produced solely by Les' Copaque Production. The film's directed by Erma Fatima with Hajah Ainon Ariff, and the voice actors are Puteri Balqis Azizi, Awie, Sara Ali, Gambit Saifuddin and Remy Ishak, As the knowledge we've already known, Asyiela Putri Azhar is the voice actor for Upin and Ipin. The film started to air the first time in November 24, 2016 in the cinemas entire Malaysia. Synopsis Based on the hugely popular Upin & Ipin TV series, it sees the five-year-old twins interact with human actors, and tells the story of their diehard fan, a young orphan named Aqish, who imagines them being real. Aqish discovers that the owner of the land on which her orphanage is built has returned to claim it back, and she enlists the help of Upin and Ipin to save the day. Plot The film tells of the life of a young orphan girl named Balqis whose favourite animated characters are none other than Upin & Ipin. She lives in the orphanage with her friends under the care of a young woman named Noreen. One day, a man named Zaman visits the orphanage with ulterior motives. After overhearing Zaman’s conversation with Noreen, Balqis finds out that Zaman, the landlord’s son, intends to take over the orphanage and forces Noreen to step down and bring the kids away, rendering them homeless. Angry and heartbroken, Balqis enlists help from Upin and Ipin in efforts to save their home. Meanwhile, Awie, a once-popular rock singer, is facing a financial crisis. With his glory days behind him, he is in desperate search for an opportunity to release his new album in order to make some money. Awie and his assistant Bo cross paths with Balqis, which strikes Upin and Ipin with an idea to save the orphanage. Cast *Asyiela Putri Azhar as Upin & Ipin *Puteri Balqis Azizi as Aqish *Awie as Awie (himself) *Sara Ali as Noreen *Remy Ishak as Bo *Gambit Saifullah as Zaman Production Les’ Copaque managing director, Burhanuddin Md Radzi said that the idea to produce live-action film based on this popular animation came across since 2013. The film was shot and completed in the same year but was not released due to many technical issues. Returning from a much loss of that film production, the studio continued to make progress and a new film was shot in October 2014. Taking one month to complete, he satisfied with the result and hoped it will be well received by the audience. Reception Official Videos Teaser Filem - Upin %26 Ipin Jeng Jeng Jeng|Teaser Official Trailer Upin %26 Ipin Jeng, Jeng, Jeng!|Official Trailer Di Sebalik Tabir Filem Upin %26 Ipin Jeng, Jeng, Jeng!|Behind The Scenes Majlis Sidang Media - Filem Upin %26 Ipin Jeng Jeng Jeng!|Council Media Conference Category:Movies